Memories
by Dancingwithyou21
Summary: Sequel to 'Its Not Over'. Special memories in Lance and Kitty's lives, told from Kitty's Pov. Hints of Romy and Jott.


**'Memories'**

A./N.:This story takes place after Lance and Kitty got together again and it takes a look at their lives after Kitty agrees living wih Lance. Hope you all like it:) Plz review!

_"Yes.I would love to stay with you."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_I laughed."Yes,I'm sure, I wouldn't want to live anywhere else..."_

It had four years since Lance asked me that. And I ofcourse couldn't refuse an offer like that. And I'm glad I chose to live with him. I mean I didn't even have to call him, but instead I saw him everyday with me, deciding everything together. At some point I kind of felt we were married. Even though we weren't.  
Rogue had been very happy for me but as soon as we graduated, and I moved in with Lance, she had left back to Bayville. She had decided to help out at the institute since they had many new students. Although, a part of me did wonder if was just to help out, or to see Remy again, since he had also joined the X-men.

Living with Lance hadn't always been easy though. Somedays I would wake up expecting to see his handsome face every morning like I had, and he wouldn't be there. But instead, there would be a note saying he had gone to an interview or recording session. And somedays he would come home so exhausted from his hectic schedule,  
the only thing he would feel like doing was change out of his clothes and go straight to sleep. I didn't blame him though. I know he was only doing his job.

Spending time with Lance would be like heaven.Just being in his arms made feel so safe and calm, like there was nothing to worry about. Although the fame thing did keep us from going out in public a lot. The press would be everywhere. Despite my frustration of not having a normal date, Lance would handle it pretty well.  
Another thing I loved about him. He would know how to handle any situation without losing his temper or getting too angry about it. ( A./N : makes us girls wanna have a Lance right? ;) lol.)

Knowing him made me wonder if he was going to propose me anytime soon. I didn't want to get my hopes up too high though. I knew that his job would only make it more difficult for him. But deep inside I knew that he was going to do surprise me pretty soon.

And he did.Thinking of that day makes me smile...

"_Are you ready hun?"_

_"Yeah, Let's go." I answered taking one last look in the mirror and following him out the door._

_"Lance where are we going?" I asked buckling my seatbelt._

_"You'll see, it's a surprise." He winked._

_I pouted. He laughed taking my hand in his, while watching the road ahead of us._

As much I thought it would be a fancy expensive restraunt, I was in for a surprise...

_About twenty minutes later we stopped infront of a park._

_"We're here." He stated parking the car and unbuckling his seatbelt._

_It wasn't what I expected but, I smiled and followed him out anyway._

_We linked arms and walked around the park for a little while, before he took both of my hands in his._

_"Kitty, I need you to close your eyes for a minute."_

_I gave him a funny look."Why?"_

_"Just for a minute." he replied._

_"Okay." I closed my eyes and felt his hands leading me torwards another direction._

_"Lance?"_

_"Don't worry Kitty. I'm here." We walked a little further before he finally stopped._

_"Okay, you can open your eyes now."_

_I opened my eyes and covered my mouth in shock._

_Right before us was a candle light dinner and the ground had been covered in rose petals._

_I stood there speechless._

_"What do you think Kit?"_

_"Wow.Lance, how did you-_

_"Yeah, about that. I thought we could do something different. Besides I doubt the paparazzi could find us out here." he finished with a smile._

_I laughed. "Yeah."_

_After the delicious dinner, Lance extended out his hand._

_"May I have this dance?"_

_I frowned slightly. "But there's no music."_

_"So?"_

_I thought about this for a second. But seeing the innocent expression on his face made me burst out laughing,  
__"Okay if you say so.."_

_He smiled taking my hand in his and placing his arm around my waist. I rested my head on his chest and smiled taking in his scent._

_"Kitty?"_

_"Mhm." I answered slowly._

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Anything."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, I'm sure, why do you ask that?"_

_"It's kind of an awkard question." _

_"I don't mind." I stated._

_"Okay. What did you think when you first saw me at my concert?"_

_"Well, I don't know exactly, besides the fact the you looked great-_

_He smirked while I blushed. "Anyway, I just was a little scared that you might not love me back. I guess."_

_"Do you know what I thought?" he asked._

_"What?"_

_"That you were the most beautiful person I laid eyes on in such a long time and how much I wanted you in my life again. You were everything I dreamed about since high school. And knowing the fact that I would never be good enough for you was always stuck in my mind."_

_"Lance-_

_"Let me finish. I knew you would definently make it to college and I hoped that someday I might be the person you would want to spend the rest of your life with. This fame thing was very unexpected, and I didn't give shit about the money, all I really wanted was for you to take me back and hope for us to start a new life together.I truly love you with all my heart, Kitty and always want to give the best to you."_

_He slowly released me from his embrace, and bent down on one knee."Katherine Pryde, Will you marry me?"_

_I stood there in shock as he opened a small velvet box and revealed a large diamond ring sorrounded by small pink diamonds._

_I bit my lip, as I felt my tears spilling over."Yes." I whispered._

_"What was that?" he smiled._

_"YES!" I threw my arms around his neck, letting my tears fall freely._

_Taking my still shaking hand, he slid the ring around my finger. It fit perfectly._

_He took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately._

_That is, until a sudden series of flashes prevented us from kissing any longer._

_Lance sighed. "So much for hiding from hiding from the paparazzi."_

_I laughed, and pulled him closer for another kiss..._

Sighing at the memory led me thinking to the wedding day. Wedding days just couldn't get any better. Especially since we decided for it to be behind the institute. Which was an entire lush green lawn perfect for any large gatherings. It was also where Scott and Jean's wedding took place over a year ago...

_"Kitty, Are you done yet?"_

_I gulped, taking deep steady breaths and calming myself down._

_"Are you okay?" I heard different voices outside the door._

_I took one last look in the mirror and turned the doorknob to reveal myself to my bridesmaids._

_"You look absolutely gorgeous Kitty!" Jean said as I stepped out of the bathroom._

_"Definently." Rogue agreed._

_I smiled. "Thank you. I don't know how I would be able to do this without you guys."_

_"It's okay Kitty. I felt the same way when I got married. But soon you'll realize it's what you've always wanted and finally be content with your life. That's how I felt." Jean said adjusting my hair, which was put up in a bun with my side bangs framing my face._

_I looked down at my designer wedding dress, It was a white silk strapless gown that had beautiful lace on the top part of the dress and the bottom. It was simple and elegant, exactly how I liked it._

_Meanwhile, my bridesmaids which included all the X-girls, were wearing peach colored V necked gowns with their hair curled or let down._

_I bit my lip trying my best not to cry. "Oh no you don't." Amara stated, taking out a tissue. "I worked on your makeup too long for you to start crying before the wedding even starts."_

_I stifled a laugh and took the tissue from her, dabbing my eyes slightly._

_"How's Rachel? Is she ready?" _

_"Right here." Jean said leading her five year old daughter torwards us._

_Rachel gasped. "WOW aunt Kitty! You look sooo pretty!"_

_I smiled patting her adorable red curls. " You look pretty too sweetie."_

_She grinned then suddenly knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Wait, what do I have to do again?"_

_"You just have to take your basket, walk down the isle, and throw the flowers down, ok?"_

_"That's it?" she asked._

_"Yes ma'am." I replied._

_"Cool! that's sounds like fun!" she exclaimed grinning down at her flower basket._

_"Wait, mommy?"_

_"Yes, Rachel?" Jean replied._

_"How come I wasn't the flower girl at your wedding?" she questioned._

_Jean's smile dissapeared as she stared down at her curious daughter._

_"Well, how come? Did you and daddy find a better flower girl?" she growled as she folded her arms across her chest._

_I laughed watching her expression. She definently had her mother's temper._

_"That's because, I uh- um- you just couldn't."_

_"And why not?" she stated more upset by second._

_"Because sweetie, you were uh- allergic to the flowers."_

_"Oh." she said queitly. "what's that?"_

_"It's where you see, you couldn't touch the flowers because you wouldv'e broke out in ugly, red, blotchy spots all over yourself!" Jean finished._

_"And that's why I couldn't be your flower girl?"_

_"That's right!" she said._

_"Oh ,ok mommy." Rachel said smiling at her mom's half nervous smile ,while the rest of us did our best to hold in our laughter._

_Moments later, my mother came inside the dressing room and hugged me with all her might. "I'm so proud of you honey." she said her voice shaky._

_"Thanks mom." I whispered._

_"Kitty, It's time." Rogue said._

_I smiled and took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm coming."_

_I walked down the isle and heard the wedding march ringing through my ears. I bit back tears, this was like all like a dream come true._

_I saw my mother starting to cry while my father smiled proudly.Throughout the years,They had finally began to understand my love for Lance and had accepted him into their lives._

_I stopped as I reached the altar. Seeing Lance smiling with love filled eyes made my heart soar._

_'I love you' he whispered as the ceremony began. 'I love you too' I whispered back._

_This was the day I had always dreamed about, and looking into Lance's eyes, I knew my life would only get better..._

Looking back at how my life changed made me smile. Now I, Katherine Pryde, was happily married to Lance Alvers and we had a beautiful four year old daughter, Callie Alvers.

"Mommy!"

Speaking of which...

"Yes, sweetheart?" I answered.

"When is Daddy coming back?" she replied frowning.

"He should be back anytime now." I glanced at the clock. Well, Callie did have a point. It had been a while. Lance was more than an hour late...

"DADDY!" she called as soon as Lance arrived.

"Callie!" Lance called, as she jumped into his awaiting arms.

After hugging her father she looked at him seriously."Daddy." she said in a ' I mean business' tone. "Your late Mister."

He laughed."I'm sorry sweetie. I had to finish recording the rest of my new album."

"When is it coming out?" she asked excitedly.

"Next month." He replied. "But ofcourse you'll get it real soon." He winked at her.

She grinned at her dad and hugged him again.

I smiled watching them. Daddy's girl indeed.

"Hey honey. "Lance called as he gave me a long kiss.

"Long day hunh?" I asked after a few moments.

"Yeah."

"Are you hungry?"

"Starved." he replied.

"Be right back hun." I answered heading into the kitchen.

Thankfully, my cooking skills had improved over the past few years, all thanks to Rogue and Ororo. I had always wanted this life. Just to be happy with my husband and daughter. Enjoying even the simplest things in life, like cooking dinner for my husband or helping my daughter get ready for school made me feel so content.

And knowing that I would always them with me, I knew my life would be perfect...

* * *

A/N: wow, this was a long sequel...much longer than I expected it to be. And for their wedding, I didn't really write about the ceremony, because i don't know if Jewish marraiges are different from regular ones, so I Just hope you guys liked it :) Please Review!

**TaSi: i MiSs U sOo eFfiN MuCh GrL! HoPe Ur HaViNg FuN :) SePtEmBeR iS sO fAr AwAy:(**


End file.
